legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of SSC Fanfics
Fanfiction is huge in franchises! To get a fanfiction on this wikia, simply email it to me with a description and title! Most Popular Funny SSC Drabbles (By many users. This fic will never be finished and anyone can add onto it.) What I've Done- A Skye Songfic written by awesomepossum1479 Description- Hey everyone! So I saw this Gaara Tribute with the same song and thought of Skye Hikari. I love both characters, and they both have a decent amount in common! Both faced a lot of pain that many didn't know about. Honestly, both stories made me cry so much. I really felt empathetic for them and understood why they acted why they did. I mean, come on! You wouldn't have a heart if you didn't feel at least a LITTLE sorry for them! Personally, I find Skye's story sadder than Gaara's, because she still lives with the burden on her, while Gaara doesn't. Enjoy! Why Skye Hikari is One of the Few Female Leads that I Respect- by Natsumichan- Description- Okay, so like some of my fellow contributors here, I love Skye. A lot of us do, and this fic will explain why. She's completely different from the Female Leads in games that I've seen before, she's one of the few that I ACTUALLY RESPECT.She's tough, fierce, protective, a great friend, caring, kind, smart, takes crap from nobody, and could care less about what she looks like and how people think of her. I'm sick of seeing the weak, needy female leads in games, and Skye is definitely not one of them. As a girl myself, I think it's sick and disgusting that nearly all the female leads in games are super weak and fragile. Skye's nothing like that and I love her for that, how she proves that women CAN be strong. She is an amazing role model for Female Empowerment and a great example of positive portrayal of strong women in games. We need more strong females with a backbone, and Skye is a perfect example. As Lizzy always said, the Main Characters play the greatest impact of a story and without them, the foundation is destroyed, they have to be good characters in order to keep a story successful, and'Skye is honestly one of the most greatly written characters I've seen in games'. And no, I'm not exaggerating, as you get more and more into the story, you see more of Skye and who she really is. I don't understand character development and how stuff like this works like how Lizzy does, but I'll give you my take, and audience's POV on a character. Why Zephyr Lumiere Stands Out to Me- written by natsumichan78 and SnivyMasterDescription- Yeah, you guessed it, another character spiel for one of my favorites, if not my favorite Male character. Zephyr is completely different from other Male Leads I've seen, and Lizzy's intention was to do so. He's a mature, responsible, intelligent person who's an amazing leader that keeps up this calm facade that is forced to deal with all the pressure on his shoulders as he was expected to be perfect at a young age. Because of his mistakes and decisions, Zephyr's one of the most greatly written characters that I'VE seen. At first when you see him, you think he's just some hot guy, but no, he's more than that. I think everyone see's some type of trait of themselves inside Zephyr, and I think anyone can relate to him one way or another. SnivyMaster is helping me with this one, as requested, as we both love Zephyr... Well, not as much as Skye, but still... (Don't give me that look Skye, I'm not trying to steal your man. Skye: WHAT?! H-hey! I never said any- Me: That's alright, we all know. (Skye gives me that famous Skye Hikari look: -_-) Friendship Cousin Friendship- A Zephyr and Luna Friendship Fanfic written by jadeuchiha3345 Description-Heyo! Zeph and Luna are two of my favorite characters! I just love these two cousins, and I think cousin friendships are really unique! You don't really see cousins as close as these two, and I just love their relationship. They're like the dynamic duo. So this'll be a one shot fic on both their points of views on their friendship! There is no set time period for this taking place. Childhood Trio- A Spark, Leaf, and Aurora Friendship Fanfic written by jadeuchiha3345 (Unfinished) Description- You better read THIS OR ELSE. Haha, just kidding. (No, but seriously Lizzy, READ THIS! I COMMAND YOU TO.) Hey wassup! Um... I've written fanfics before, but for anime and manga. So this is my first time writing something for the Chronicles Franchise and there will be more to come! This'll be a short story about Spark, Leaf, and Aurora's friendship, with slight Lefark. I just love those three, they are in my Top Five Favorite SSC Characters! Remembrance- Aurora and Skye's Friendship Fanfic written by bbninjaunicorn Description- I just loved the Scenarios where the gang went grocery shopping! This will be a hilarious parody of it, and it won't be exactly like it, but it will be very similar. Get ready for a very crazy short story! This story will take place AFTER the events of SSC, a few years after. This will be a parody of Organization XIII Goes Grocery Shopping from Kingdom Hearts. BTW, Lizzy helped with the idea of this! Humor Star Strike Goes Grocery Shopping- A Comedy Fanfic written by BazingaBatman189 Best Skye Hikari Jokes (Parody of Chuck Norris jokes) by multiple people Description- What's up, buttercup? That was cheesy. Anyway, this fic is just going to be a list of random jokes about Skye's hardcoreness that are just like the Chuck Norris jokes. Anyone can add onto this list! The Spell Scroll of Love by multiple people Description- After a day of training, Spark comes across a scroll... A cursed one. Once someone opens it, anyone that they see in front of them, they fall in love with... One crazy fanfic with multiple pairings. For humor purposes and for anyone out there who loves shippings in SSC... Especially Zephkye. Panda Paradise- A Comedy Fanfic Description: YO! It’s Lizzy the Awesomesauce here! Um... Disregard that last title... Anyway, I got bored and decided to write a rather Comedic “Creator Fiction”, which I guess is Canon since I’m the creator and I’m writing it...? Anyway, Star Strike and a bunch of other teams for some reason are at an indoor water park which supposedly takes place after the events of SSC. Expect humor, some pairings, and ZEPHKYE as it’s requested by the fans... Shippings Zephkye Moments- A fanfic by NatsumiChan98 Description- Dedicated to my favorite pairing: Zephkye! This fic is just a bunch of random moments between Zephkye, nearly all of them that HAPPENED IN THE GAME! It's pretty cute, and Skye is absolutely hilarious in her interactions with her... Ahem, six packified hotness... (Don't look at me like that, Zeph, it was a joke... Or was it?) Anyway, enjoy their moments! 1000 Words- A Zephkye Fanfic. Written by awesomepossum1479 (Song fic) Description: A song fic written by awesomepossum1479. The song was from Final Fantasy X-2 sung by Sweetbox. I first heard this song, and I'm like "Yes, this is perfect for Zephkye". It's a really pretty song and fits their situation perfectly. This is my first time writing a fic for this pairing, but enjoy! Listen To Your Heart, Skye Hikari- A songfic by awesomepossum1479 (Zephkye) Description: Guess what guys? Another Song fic by me, awesomepossum1479! I just love these, because I can't really make any music videos... Anyway, I just love Zephkye, I ship them so hard! And I think this song "Listen To Your Heart" is really touching. This one will be from Skye's POV. Note that Skye will be a little out of character in this one. I know she doesn't really show her love for Zephyr too much, but I thought it would be a nice touch. And Zephyr is a bit out of character as well, since he acts more romantic and stuff in here than in the actual game... Oh well, it'll be a nice touchy feely romance fic for those Zephkye fans. Every Time We Touch- A songfic by awesomepossum 1479 (Zephkye) Description: Yep, you guessed it! Another song fic! Third one, and I'm on fire! I bet Lizzy is REAL annoyed with me spamming her e-mail with all these Wikia notifications. (Don't give me those death glares, Z. It's not my fault Zephkye is the cutest thing ever! Yes, I know you ship Zephkye even more than I do... But still, don't give me that look!) Anyway, this is on Every Time We Touch by Cascada. The PERFECT song for pretty much any romantic pairing... Enjoy! This fic is a more made up time after the events of SSC. Prior to this, Skye and Zephyr got together since they're you know... <3 I'll just say that they're like adults now and have been together for a few years. Since Skye and Zephyr are both more developed and whatnot, they'll both be more romantic around each other and some things will be a bit out of character. Still Into You- A Shadora Songfic by natsumichan78 Description- The first Shadora fic on this site! Woot woot! I'm special! Anyway, some of the things aren't completely accurate to their situation, but I liked the idea for the song! Tangled Up in Me- a Blana Songfic by BazingaBatman189 Description- First Blana fic on this site! Woot woot! Anyway, in this fic, it tells about Luna's feelings for Blaze, and Blaze is confused to why she always pushes him away and teases him. She hides her feelings like a Tsundere in this one, and the song suits them! Calling- A Glacieam Songfic by SnivyMaster Description- First Glacieam fic on this site! Boo yah! Anyway, I love Glacieus and Stream together! This is more of Stream's view of their relationships. Songfics Light Em Up- A Tribute to Skye Hikari Song Fic by bbninjaunicorn Description- Heya, so my friend awesomepossum1479 inspired me to write song fics! Anyway, this one is a fic about Skye Hikari and her hardcore Chuck Norris syndrome. Since I can't really make a music video tribute thing on this, a song fic will have to do. Most of the scenes here are ones that are similar to in the game. Already Over- A Skye and Astrid Songfic written by SnivyMaster Description- Honestly, Astrid and Skye were the saddest pair of siblings I've ever heard of. This reminds me so much of Sasuke and Itachi, except it's far sadder and far worse! Both had to go through similar fates and both had bad outcomes. Let it Burn- A Zephyr Lumiere Tribute by SnivyMaster (Songfic) Description- Again, another Zephyr songfic! This one is about how he has to be determined and fight for his cause. Everything crashes down on him and it reflects the sorrow he feels when he sees people of the world in pain. It shows that he doesn't know what to do anymore. Breaking the Habit- A Zephyr Songfic by BazingaBatman Description- I think this song suits Zephyr so much! He's going through so much over the events of the game. He's pressured into being a leader and after seeing so many people in the world suffer and seeing how their efforts aren't working well, he often questions if all the work was worth fighting for. He's a confused person, and has to deal with these questions. Who Am I?- An Astrid Songfic by jadeuchiha3345 (Based on Xion's Theme) Description- Astrid was one of my favorite characters, despite being a non-main character. She was oblivious to what was going on and to what pain she was going through. She never knew who she was, or what she was. She was all just a pawn in evil's hands, and when dead, was forgotten. Her existence was faded away. Some of the lyrics in this song was switched around. This song was based off Xion's theme from Kingdom Hearts, but a youtuber added lyrics to it and sang it herself. Broken- A Skye Hikari Songfic by natsumichan78 Description- Okay, so I saw this song on Youtube, it's basically Roxas's theme from Kingdom Hearts II, except a Youtube user wrote lyrics for it. It suits Skye's pain and misery so well! And I just want to say that since there's so much stuff on Skye's sadness and pain, why not make another? Saving You- Zephyr Saving Skye Songfic Description- thattallgirl555 here! Anyway, I found these fan lyrics for Ventus's theme on Youtube and the user herself sang this! I changed the lyrics a bit so it would fit Zephyr and Skye's situation, after Skye fades away, but there's hope that she's alive. Zephyr promises to find her and save her from the darkness no matter what... Honestly, I was emotional when I wrote this, so enjoy! Unbreakable- SSC Girls Tribute by SnivyMaster Description- So, this is the first tribute to all the girls from Star Strike! Wooh! Anyway, all the characters are really cool and awesome, so I decided to make a songfic to dedicate it to all the girls, because seriously, they've all got really nice traits about them. They're all close friends and are willing to sacrifice for one another and have all been together since they were young! Character Appreciation You're a Bada**, Skye Hikari. (Written by jadeuchiha3345) Harro! Yes, another Skye Hikari fanfic! Well, she IS the most popular character in the series as of now, and she deserves the spot. I love this girl and lots of us do! Trust me, she'll get fanclubs soon! (Don't look at me like that, Lizzy, that was a joke. Or was it?) Anyway, she's the biggest bad... blank that I know of and this fic is more of a list of what makes her so cool. Let's go! Why Luna Zedler is One of the Best Characters written by natsumichan Description- Okay, so this fic is dedicated to one of my favorite characters: Luna Zedler. She's awesome, she's cool, has an attitude, and she's really smart. Lizzy herself even said that Luna was one of her top three favorite characters. Personally, I don't understand why Luna isn't the second most popular female, I thought she was much better than Aurora, so I'll also mention why she's better than Aurora, and don't get me wrong, I like them both, but I love Luna a lot more. I mean, Lizzy herself said that she liked Aurora, but she was her least favorite of the Female Party Members. Anyway... Sakura Haruno vs. Skye Hikari- Why Sakura sucks compared to Skye by awesomepossum1479 Description- I hate Sakura with a storming rage. She sucks. Yeah, I get that Sakura is suddenly strong in the second Series of Naruto, but if she was pitted against Skye, Skye would win in a heartbeat. This is more of a rant on why Sakura sucks, and more of a fic showing my appreciation for Skye Hikari, one of the few Female Leads that I respect and comparing the two. My Favorite SSC Moments- A fanfic by jadeuchiha Description- Just a cool collection of my favorite moments of the entire game, a list of stuff that's happy, sad, cool, awesome, etc!